


Tag

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, May continue?, Non Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Rubin curses under his breath, looking under his bed for the third time in the past 10 minutes desperately hoping to find what he’s looking for but to not vail.“Calm down hyung she may be hiding somewhere else you haven’t looked yet,”





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Phoenix after she said "OMG I FORGOT ALL ABOUT SHY!! @Mapachiii where's our couple pet au?" and welp I couldn't help it.

Rubin curses under his breath, looking under his bed for the third time in the past 10 minutes desperately hoping to find what he’s looking for but to not vail.

_“Calm down_ _hyung_ _she may be hiding somewhere else you haven’t looked yet,”_

He stands up from his kneeling position next to his bed to send a glare to his friend, the younger boy looking confused at the glare he’s receiving but not moving an inch from his sitting position on the corner of Rubin’s bed.

_“_ _Junghoon_ _-ah, why don’t you look for her in whatever place you’re saying I haven’t looked yet?”_

Rubin’s voice is cold but his friend has the shame enough to look away and bit down on his lips in a sign of nervousness. 

Junghoon stands up and leaves the bedroom, mumbling about how Prom will not want to come out her hiding spot if he’s looking for her, but Rubin decides to ignore him. He knows his younger friend still feels hurt Rubin’s kitten seems to hate him, but he still does his best to help him look for her.

When they finish looking through Rubin’s apartment for the fifth time it's clear enough Prom is not inside and that makes Rubin panic more. That means his little kitten had ran away and he had no clue how far she could have gotten or why did she run away in the first place.

That’s when he remembers he had left the door open earlier on the day when he went to throw the thrash away, he had thought nothing when going back inside and not seeing Prom after all Junghoon was visiting and she preferred to hide from his sight sometimes.

Was he a bad owner? He made sure she had everything she could need, he bought the best toys and scratching posts, her litter was in a corner always clean, she was groomed, and he always showered her with attention, he even gave her those popular treats the store clerk spoke wonders about.

_“Come on_ _hyung_ _, let’s ask around if someone has seen her, with that collar you bought her she can’t pass a stray, someone is bound to have seen her,”_

Junghoon tries to comfort him, his smile a little awkward and before Rubin can appreciate his effort to lift his spirits a sudden idea crosses his mind that makes his heart break.

_“What if someone stole her? She’s so adorable someone might just have picked her up_ _Junghoon_ _-ah!”_

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he walks past his friend, basically storming out his apartment and going straight to the staircase, Junghoon calling after him as he tries to catch up. Rubin lived on the second floor so it would be very easy for Prom to exit the apartment complex, Junghoon offers to look in one direction so Rubin can look in the other and that is how they part ways.

Rubin hurries down the street, stopping to ask the known faces of the people that live near if they had seen his cat, quick to show them the photo he has of her as his lock screen, he starts to lose hope until a boy with a guitar case on his back interrupts him when he had been asking the elderly couple that sold the most delicious hotteok Rubin had tasted.

He had prepared himself to shut down the admittedly handsome male the moment he turned around to face him, but the other male’s mouth had been faster.

_“Excuse me I think I saw your cat,”_

Rubin’s eyes widen and he gives him his full attention and the boy’s cheeks flush pink at the attention, but he still continues speaking.

_“You said it had a pink collar?”_

Nodding he shows him the photo, the selfie he had taken with Prom not even a week old and he can see the recognition on the boy’s eyes, Rubin feeling hope bubble up inside him making him giddy.

Sadly, his hopes are crushed when the stranger opens his mouth again.

_“I saw someone carrying it, it didn’t seem strange to me,”_

_Someone had stolen Prom._

Rubin calls Jonghoon to tell him what happened, the other boy’s tone quickly changing to an angry one, promising they will find whoever took Prom and make them give her back to Rubin but the older male can’t respond and instead mumbles a goodbye before hanging up on his friend. He makes his way defeated back to his apartment, trying to fight back the tears he can feel welling up.

What are the chances he’ll ever see his sweet little Prom? He had raised her for so little, barely a couple months and someone had taken her away from his life, he had been way to irresponsible, how could he leave the door open just like that? Prom was still a kitten it made sense she would take the chance to explore.

Rubin is so focused on his own dark thoughts he doesn't notice the stranger that’s standing in front of his apartment door and he would have just shoved him out of his way hadn’t he heard a familiar mewl.

Prom is right there, her shining blue eyes looking straight at him from her position on the stranger’s arms, her tail moving side to side before she mewls again, and Rubin feels his heart melt.

_“I found her in the park 3 blocks down the street, a little away from home I would say?”_

The almost teasing voice makes Rubin turn his attention from his cat to face the stranger who is holding her, the white skin making the dyed orange hair look bright as flames and Rubin against his own judgment takes a moment to be amazed the stranger is able to pull of such a difficult hair color just like that. He’s about to ask how he knew where Prom’s owner lived but he sees the other male’s long and thin fingers toy with the golden tag in Prom’s collar. Rubin is once again thankful for the store clerk who also advised him to engrave his direction on the tag.

_“Well it would be rude to take all credit, Shy was the_ _first to see her,”_

_“Who?”_

Rubin questions before he can stop himself but he doesn’t have to wait for the stranger to answer as Shy themselves answers.

By mewling from behind the stranger’s feet.

A white cat with black spots, a black harness around them that Rubin didn’t notice the stranger had the other end of the leash attached to the harness was wrapped around one of their wrists. He never knew cats could be taken on walks like dogs before and his confusion must have been clear on his face as the stranger chuckles.

_“_ _It's_ _not that weird to walk your cat, its often advised if they’re becoming a little overweight like Shy here, “_

Shy mewls as if protesting his owner’s words and the stranger finally offers Rubin to take hold of Prom, Rubin quickly moving to take her in his arms, nuzzling her soft fur and Prom rubs back, the purrs she makes soothing Rubin’s soul.

_“_ _It's_ _cute you care that much for her,”_

The sudden compliment takes Rubin off guard and for reasons unknown to him he can feel his face heat up, the stranger taking notice of his reaction just smiles, his dark eyes gaining a new shine and his posture turning more comfortable.

_“_ _It's_ _nice to meet other cat lover,_

_The name is_ _Sungho_ _by the way,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's not really shippy I may continue this but who knows.  
> Thank you for reading~  
> Kudos and comments are always super appreciated!!  
> Find me on twt @Mapachiii


End file.
